utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Poucet
Poucet is a French YouTube singer who usually likes singing sad and emotional songs. She can hit very high notes and has a calm and pleasant voice, with a soft and full sound which fits the emotional songs very well. In contrast to her preference for sad songs, she also likes to sing very fast songs, such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", and likes to use different kinds of voices, from manly to mature to childish. She sings in both French and Japanese. Also, she has created several French translyrics for VOCALOID songs. Her first hit cover was her French version of "Karakuri Pierrot", which was also her first-ever French cover. Her most viewed video is her French version of "Circus Monster", with about 159K views, as of October 2013. She is very active and uploads at least one cover every two weeks on her channel. Aside from singing, she also likes drawing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Star Chorus # Member of MissPoubiKenru # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Guilty Chorus Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Sumashu (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) List of Covered Songs feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Insanity" -Frost mix French ver.- (2013.01.27) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "The little Mermaid" -English ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.03.05) # "Namida ame" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2013.03.29) # "Calc." -French Piano ver- (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2013.04.15) # "Promise of reunion" (Ib song) (2013.04.29) # "Yuki Yuki Yuki" -Voice acting- (2013.05.05) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2013.05.26) # "Lie" -French Vers.- (2013.06.12) # "Random Songs Medley" (2013.07.16) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Last Song" (2013.07.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.08.17) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" -French ver.- (2013.09.08) # "KokoroKokoroKokoro-chan iu na" -Voice acting- (2013.09.21) # "Everytime you kissed me" -Music Box ver. (2013.10.07) # "Dark Woods Circus" -French ver. (2013.10.28) # "Fear not this night" (2013.11.11) # "Reboot" (2013.12.15) # "Kyrie Eleison" -French ver.- (2013.12.29) # "Dango Daikazoku" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2014.01.08) }} Gallery Trivia * Poucet said she often sings sad songs to express her own feelings. * She likes challenges and tries to choose difficult songs. * She doubted too much of her skills. * She loves raviolis. * She only uses audacity and mixes all her songs herself. Her mic is a Rode NT3. * Her name comes from pouce, the french word for thumb, because she's small.Poucet's YouTube about page * On February 15, 2014, it was confirmed that Poucet will be the voice provider for the first French VOCALOID, ALYS.An example of Poucet as the voice provider of ALYS, uploaded by VoxWave External Links * Twitter * deviantART * Blog * Facebook * Anipan * tumblr. Category:Translyricists